Like VitaminWater by Angelforshow
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: UA .:. SasuSaku .:. 15 sabores. "Ino, eu posso apostar que nenhum cara consegue ser como VitaminWater." .:. Projeto 2013


_**Uma fanfic Naruto**_

_**Postagens: Para 2013**_

**Classificação etária da fic: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__ANGELforSHOW _

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **UA .:. SasuSaku .:. 15 sabores. "Ino, eu posso apostar que nenhum cara consegue ser como VitaminWater."_

**Like VitaminWater**

Prólogo: Glacéau

* * *

Yamanaka Ino gemeu alto ao bater a testa contra a mesa de café. - Por quê? POR QUEE? - protestou em voz alta. Todos no Café da Folha fitaram-na em aborrecimento.

-Quieta, Ino, você está atraindo muita atenção. - Haruno Sakura disse para sua melhor amiga, sutilmente dando-lhe um pescotapa para fazê-la calar a boca. A moça bateu os cílios ao sorrir timidamente para o resto dos clientes, num pedido de desculpas.

Ino tomou um gole de seu cappuccino após dar uma mordida em seu muffin de chocolate com banana. - Ugh, eu só não entendo. - disse a Sakura com uma careta antes de arrancar a tampa de sua bebida. - Por que os meninos são tão cretinos?

Sakura revirou os olhos. - Porque eles são homens, - disse sinceramente. - Muito açúcar irá te deixar acordada e você vai ficar com olheira, Ino-porca. - lembrou a amiga.

Ino revirou os olhos. Exatamente como o café, não? Mas, o café e a cafeína, em geral, eram necessidades para qualquer estudante,certo?

- Fácil para você dizer. Você não tinha um namorado desde o colegial, - Ino bufou para Sakura alguns segundos mais tarde. - Eu não entendo ... Shikamaru é tão _mal-humorado_ ... e ... e ... ele é tão... sabe... _a mesma coisa de sempre._

Sakura olhou para ela por um segundo. Ensino médio aconteceu no ano passado - elas eram apenas calouras na faculdade ... e este era seu primeiro dia de aula!

- Ino, você não pode pedir para Shikamaru tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, - Sakura disse a Ino enquanto procurava em sua bolsa seu chiclete. - Ele não é exatamente o tipo de cara que é o herói que você lê nos livros que podem ser ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Ino suspirou. - Eu sei, mas gostaria que ele fosse um pouco mais espontâneo ou imprevisível. Quero dizer, eu posso lhe dizer exatamente onde ele está agora, - disse miseravelmente.

- Sério? Onde ele está, então?

Ino deu uma olhadela para a amiga. - Sentado em um telhado com Chouji comendo batatas fritas de churrasco, - Disse sem hesitar.

Sakura empalideceu quando percebeu que Ino tinha 99,99% de chance de estar correta.

Suspirando de volta, Sakura pos o cabelo rosa por cima do ombro. - Ok, talvez ele não seja o cara mais vibrante. Mas não é que … - e olhou para a bebida que segurava na mão. - Não é como se todo cara fosse como Vitaminwater, Ino.

Ino fez uma careta. - O quê? - perguntou, olhando para bebida Sakura estranhamente.

- Vitaminwater - vem em tantos sabores diferentes, todos sob o mesmo nome, - Sakura explicou. - Nenhum cara pode ser tão variado ... nenhum cara pode ser como vitaminwater.

Ino ergueu a cabeça e examinou a garrafa de Sakura de Vitaminwater. Ela estava bebendo B-relax agora, a água colorida com sabor de goiaba e jaca. - Nenhum cara pode ser como VtiaminWater hein? - perguntou. - Eu aposto que esse cara existe.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Ino .. há _quinze_ tipos de vitaminwater, eu duvido que haja alguém com tantas qualidades maravilhosas embaladas em um só corpo.

Ino balançou a cabeça. - E eu aposto que existe. Aposto que você vai encontrar um namorado assim também, porque você sempre teve uma baita sorte.- Ino entregou a garrafa tristemente para Sakura.

Sakura riu. - Eu acho que não Ino, agora vamos- ou então vamos chegar tarde pra nossa primeira aula de psicologia.

Ino deu de ombros. - Eu não sei Sakura, quero dizer, olha para o Sai - ele era_ tão_ vitaminwater.

Sakura afastou sua cadeira e pos sua garrafa de vitaminwater de volta na bolsa.

- Ino, ele é apenas colorido, porque aquele cara é gay.

* * *

Morino Ibiki estava junto a porta de sua sala de aula à espera de seus alunos, entregando-os um cartão numerado aleatoriamente, antes de entrar. Era a sua aula de psicologia, destinada somente aos calouros.

Os alunos sentaram-se e tiraram seus laptops para tomar notas sobre para a aula.

- Sou Morino Ibiki, - disse Ibiki para sua classe. - Eu sou o professor de psicologia.- Olhou para os alunos espalhados na metade inferior da sala de aula. - Ótimo, agora guardem seus laptops.

Os alunos hesitaram um pouco antes de obedecer, deslizando seus computadores e cadernos de volta às suas mochilas.

- Antes de entrar na sala de aula, eu dei a cada um de vocês um cartão numerado. Há dois de cada número em dois cartoes diferentes. A outra pessoa com o mesmo número será aquela com quem você vai trabalhar como parceiro psicologia durante esse semestre. - Ibiki explicou, segurando um cartão amarelo. - Agora, encontre seu parceiro.

Os alunos dispersaram de imediato, perguntando aos seus amigos o número que eles tinham.

- Ino, que número você tem? - Sakura perguntou a loira. - Eu tenho o 13 ...

Ino olhou para o cartao de Sakura. - O meu é o 7, desculpe.

Todo mundo encontrou seu parceiro rapidamente. Logo, havia apenas alguns estudantes desgarrados, Sakura sendo um deles.

- 7? Alguém? - Sakura perguntou, olhando para os outros estudantes que ainda estavam em busca de seus parceiros. Alguém bateu em seu ombro.

Ela se virou e quase morreu.

Em sua frente estava, possivelmente, o cara mais bonito que já vira. Ele tinha o cabelo negro num corte de angulações distintas, confusass, mas muito bonitas, e os olhos mais negros que já vira. Sua pele pálida e traços faciais bem definidos e masculinos, mas suaves ao mesmo tempo. Toda sua figura gritava_ "Oh Deus do sexo". _

E tal deus do sexo ergueu o cartão amarelo com o numero '7 ' marcado no meio.

- Eu … eu sou Haruno Sakura, prazer em conhecê-lo. - Sakura disse-lhe engolindo em seco.

O moço tomou um gole da bebida que tinha na mão antes de responder. - Uchiha Sasuke. - disse numa voz profunda e aveludada.

Sakura deu um sorriso breve, enquanto seus olhos foram atraídos para um flash no rotulo da bebiba meio verde-amarelo e no líquido rosa translúcido. Parecia familiar, o que provavelmente foi porque ela tinha a mesma garrafa dentro de sua bolsa, B-relax aromatizado.

- Eu acho que nós somos parceiros neste semestre. - disse Sasuke quando Ibiki ordenou que todos os pares se sentassem juntos.

- Sim, acho que sim. - Sakura disse, e a voz de Ino ressonava em sua cabeça. - _Nenhum cara pode ser como VtiaminWater hein? Aposto que sim!_

Ela seguiu paea sentar-se ao seu lado.

Estranhamente, Sakura agora podia apostar que se existe um cara como VitaminWater, esse era com certeza Uchiha Sasuke.

**N/T: Gostou?**

**Ponha nos seus alertas ;D**

**Essa fic será postada em 2013.**

**2N/T: Vitamiwater é bem popular nos EUA. É tipo um 'suquinho' composto por vitaminas, corantes e energeticos. **


End file.
